


All I Need Is You

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Enchanted Merlin, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Revealed, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: Arthur’s first realization thatSomething Was Definitely Wrong With Merlinwas frankly his utter disregard for any sense of decorum. Honestly, they had a delegation of Kings here for goodness sake.The second, well, Arthur wasn’t so sure he could forget about anytime soon...(Or, Merlin intercepts a love spell and sets his sights on Arthur. Chaos ensues.)





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to [shadowspun](https://shadowspun.livejournal.com/) for the beta and helping me whip this fic into shape! Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> And thank you to the mods for putting on this wonderful fest once again!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

There was never a dull day in Merlin’s life when it came to serving the prince. With the hustle and bustle in trying to get the castle ready to welcome the Kings and dignitaries from the five kingdoms, Merlin could hardly catch his breath. What with the demands from Arthur and helping Gauis whenever he was able, well, Merlin couldn't be blamed for slipping up once in awhile.

But, in retrospect, he really should have seen this coming.

King Alined and King Olaf (and his daughter, Lady Vivian), respectively, were set to arrive at the castle at any moment.

Arthur had made Merlin make sure that all of the rooms were prepared, and most importantly, ensure that the coast was clear from any princesses. “You know my father is just waiting to pawn me off,” Arthur had said. “One good political deal and that’s all it will take. I know he’ll be on the lookout.”

“So, your strategy is sheer avoidance then?”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin had merely attempted to repress an eyeroll in response. He knew that one day Arthur would have to marry. It was a topic that the two of them often sidestepped, making light of, as if nothing would change. That this balance between them wouldn’t shift once Arthur took a wife. Their back and forth, the way they complemented each other, it would all change. It had to. And, of course, if Merlin was honest with himself, he knew that he was already half in love with the prat...and well, he knew what was to come even if he wasn’t ready to accept it.

Needless to say, Merlin was currently starting to get fidgety waiting on the steps. If the slight side-eye from Arthur was anything to go by, then he had certainly noticed his twitching. But before Arthur could berate him for anything, which Merlin was sure would still come later, the Kings had arrived.

“King Olaf and King Alined,” King Uther began, “we welcome you to Camelot. It is high time that the five kingdoms come together in hopes of peace. I hope we will be able to achieve all that and more during your stay.”

“Thank you, King Uther,” King Alined replied. “I’m sure we will make great strides towards peace with these talks.”

“I must agree,” King Olaf stated as well, shaking Uther’s proffered hand.

“I thank you both, and I know that the other kings that have already arrived, are ready and willing to speak as well.” King Uther nodded towards the both of them. “Now, may I introduce to you, my son, Prince Arthur,” he continued, waving his hand towards Arthur. “And my ward, the Lady Morgana.” Morgana bowed demurely.

“This is my daughter, the Lady Vivian,” King Olaf said, gesturing towards her. “I, too, am hopeful of what we may achieve here.”

“We hope that you find your stay welcoming,” Uther said. “If you have need of anything, Prince Arthur’s manservant, Merlin, here will do his best to provide it.”

“See that he does,” King Alined replied. “Trickler, if you would…” He gestured to his servant to take his things. “I believe we are all ready to get settled in.”

“Of course,” King Uther stated, a thin smile on his face. “We will begin talks tomorrow.”

Arthur nudged Merlin hard as the Kings began to disperse. “Help them with their things, you idiot,” he whispered as Merlin stood there watching.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said, rubbing his side. “Right away, sire.”

Merlin could feel Arthur’s eye roll as he walked away from him.

“Merlin, is it?” Trickler asked him.

“Yes, that’s me,” Merlin replied. “Let me help you with both King Alined and Lady Vivian’s possessions.”

King Olaf's manservant had quickly grabbed the King's trunks and walked away, leaving Lady Vivian's things where they sat.

“If you must. Do try not to jostle my things,” Lady Vivian cut in as she passed by, giving Merlin a withering look. “They’re worth more than your life.”

“You heard the lady; now get a move on,” Trickler said, pushing Merlin along. “There are things to be done.”

Merlin huffed, taking one last glance at Arthur’s retreating back, wishing he could have just followed after him. 

He and Trickler walked in silence until they both managed to drag the King and Lady’s things to their appropriate rooms.

Merlin noticed that Trickler seemed oddly interested in the Lady Vivian's things. It was almost as if he was looking for something specific as they placed the trunks in their places throughout the room.

He must have sensed Merlin looking at him as he was trying to inconspicuously rifle through the Lady Vivian’s things, after the trunk had conveniently opened as he sat it down, as he quickly looked away, hastily closing the trunk before shoving it against the end of the bed.

Trickler sneered at him. “It’s impolite to stare. You best get to work.”

Merlin just knew that this was going to be one terribly long week.

***

By the second day the delegation of the five kingdoms had been in Camelot, Merlin already felt as if he was being run ragged.

“You there—Merlin, come here.” Lady Vivian called out to Merlin, who was carrying a basket full of Arthur’s laundry to be cleaned, walking alongside Gwen.

Merlin stopped and turned, sharing a look with Gwen. “Yes, my lady, can I help you with something?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, “see if you can do something about this atrocious bedding that was provided. I shall not be sleeping on such a monstrosity. _I need my rest_ , do you understand?”

“Of course,” Merlin said, nodding. “I’ll get to it right away.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, coughing delicately as he turned away. “I think it would be best if you did it now.”

“I’ll take the Prince’s things, Merlin,” Gwen whispered to him. “Obviously, she needs all the beauty rest she can get.”

Merlin suppressed a laugh, thanking Gwen quietly as he passed the clothing over to her, and giving her one last smile before heading towards the Lady Vivian’s room.

“I need to retire soon, so make it quick,” the Lady Vivian added, calling out to him. “I’ll be back shortly, I expect it done.”

“Yes, my lady,” Merlin replied, his smile straining, as he continued walking. He knew there was nothing wrong with the bed, or the sheets, or any part of the room. If what Camelot provided wasn’t good enough for her, well, there really wasn’t anything Merlin could do about it. Maybe he should leave a few feathers protruding from her pillow. 

But no, no, he wouldn’t, regardless of how much he wanted to.

He walked into her room, dragging his feet, wishing for once that Arthur would call on him for something— _anything_ —gods, he would put up with sword practice at this rate, just to not be at the Lady Vivian’s beck and call. Dealing with one stuck up royal was enough.

Merlin opened the door to her room, resigned to his fate.

He noticed Trickler out of the corner of his eye as he walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. What could he possibly be doing?

Merlin quickly hid against a tall cabinet, out of Trickler’s line of sight.

He was rummaging around in the Lady Vivian’s trunk again, Merlin noted. Trickler made a noise of joy, brandishing what could only be Lady Vivian’s hair brush before pulling some sort of poultice from his jacket. Merlin leaned past the edge of the cabinet to get a better look, his magic thrumming as if it was alerting him that something was wrong.

In moving closer, Merlin accidently hit his foot just loud enough against the cabinet to make the Trickler startle.

He winced as the Trickler called out, “Who’s there?”

With nowhere to hide, Merlin stepped forward, saying, “Sorry, I just walked in. The Lady Vivian needs a change of bedding.”

Trickler gave him a suspicious look. “Does she now?”

“Obviously,” Merlin replied, “or I wouldn’t be in here.” The “unlike you” went without being said.

“Of course,” Trickler said, smiling forcefully at Merlin. “I believe her bedding is in perfect condition, I made sure to check it over for her thoroughly.”

“Right,” Merlin drawled, disbelieving.

“I think it’s best we both be leaving actually. I've taken care of everything here for you. Don't make me do it again,” Tricker threatened before adding. “Do you know where I could find Prince Arthur? I desperately need to ask him something.”

“How about I relay a message for you instead?” Merlin offered.

The Trickler’s smile began to drop as he slowly made his way to the door. Merlin wasn’t sure what he could possibly want with Arthur, but he knew it wasn’t anything good.

Merlin cut in front of him, heading him off at the door. If he was going to find Arthur then, dammit, Merlin was going to be there, too.

“After you, of course,” Trickler sneered, gesturing for Merlin to walk out first.

Merlin said nothing in response, narrowing his eyes at him as he opened the door and started making his way towards Arthur’s chambers.

“Merlin! There you are!” he heard Arthur call out after he had turned down the corridor, Trickler close behind him.

“Sire,” Merlin responded, glancing over at the Trickler. “Shouldn’t you be...somewhere else?”

Arthur looked at him exasperated. “Merlin, I swear…”

“Prince Arthur, just the man I was looking for!” Trickler exclaimed.

“Can I help you?” Arthur asked, looking between Merlin and Trickler with an air of suspicion.

“Yes, if I may,” the Trickler began, walking towards Arthur, all but pushing Merlin out of the way before he tripped over his robe, knocking himself hard into Arthur.

“What the—” Arthur sputtered, as he toppled to the ground with Trickler.

Merlin winced as Arthur tried to push the Trickler off of himself.

“Get...off...me…” Arthur grumbled, as he finally succeeded in shoving the Trickler away, but not before Trickler grabbed ahold of his hair, seemingly ripping out a few hairs.

Merlin knew he shouldn’t find this situation funny in any way, but he couldn’t help laugh at the bizarre scene in front of him.

“Merlin! Stop laughing and do something!” Arthur shouted, rubbing at his head.

The Trickler shot up from the ground, gleeful, saying, “Terribly sorry, sire, was just trying to get up, clumsy me. I must be getting back to the King. Much to prepare!”

He scampered off down the corridor leaving Merlin and Arthur gaping after him.

“At least help me up,” Arthur grumbled, brushing the dirt off of his trousers.

Merlin held out his hand for Arthur to take, pulling him up off the ground.

“I’ll be right back, sire,” Merlin said, taking off after Trickler.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out to his retreating figure. “Make sure I see you later tonight!”

Merlin waved his hand in acknowledgment, knowing Arthur will probably berate him later, but he needed to find out what the Trickler was up to.

It didn’t take long for him to catch up with the Trickler, who had hurried back into the Lady Vivian’s room.

“What are you doing, Trickler?” Merlin questioned, standing tall in the doorway.

Trickler quickly turned around, dropping what was in his hands. He looked dismayed as the things—Merlin looked closer and saw it was hair—fell to the floor.

Merlin glanced at the bed and saw a poultice sitting on one of the pillows.

“What use do you have of that?” Merlin questioned, nodding towards the poultice.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Trickler answered. “But the Lady Vivian has a terrible time sleeping and this is merely a remedy for it.”

“And how would you know that?” Merlin continued. “You do not work for Lady Vivian or King Olaf.”

“Be that as it may, I overheard her speaking of said condition to her maidservant and simply offered her a remedy.”

Merlin didn’t believe him for a second. “And if I were to ask her if that was the case?”

“You—you would ask the Lady Vivian?” Trickler laughed. “Be my guest.”

“I could ask her maidservant,” Merlin replied. He knew better than to ask Lady Vivian. She would have him strung up before he could get a word out.

Trickler immediately stopped laughing. “King Alined will be needing me soon,” he stated. “We both best be off. Though if I were you, I'd be careful what I get up to. Now leave the poultice for the Lady Vivian to find, it is crucial for her to receive it.”

Merlin stood his ground, watching Trickler.

“I’m sure it is,” Merlin said. “You better get to the King. The meetings should be getting underway soon.”

Trickler glared at him once more before fleeing, leaving the poultice behind.

Merlin looked at the poultice once more before deciding to grab it, shoving it into his pocket as he followed Trickler out of the room. He didn't trust the Trickler for a minute. He would just have to figure out what the poultice actually was himself. If it was what Trickler said (and Merlin severely doubted it) then on his head may it be.

***

“You don’t think there’s something fishy about King Alined? What about his servant? Jester?” Merlin rattled off to Gauis later that day. “I’m pretty sure I saw him take something from Lady Vivian and then he definitely tried to plant some sort of poultice in her room.”

“Merlin—”

“And you know, he keeps glaring at me like I’m somehow getting in his way. What could I have possibly done? And then the whole thing with Arthur. I think he grabbed some of Arthur’s hair? Hair—can you believe it?”

“ _Merlin_ —”

“That is absolutely not normal! He has to be up to something. Does he want to derail the talks? Pin something on Arthur? There are so many possibilities, and I know Arthur won’t listen to me...I’ll try and talk to him tonight though. Fat lot of good it’ll do me.”

“Merlin!” Gauis said sternly.

Merlin stopped his babbling, sheepishly smiling at Gauis. “Sorry.”

“Eat your dinner,” Gauis said. “And then go see what Arthur needs done tonight. I’ll keep an eye on the jester.”

Merlin ate as quickly as he could, ignoring Gauis’ exasperation at him, before hurrying to Arthur’s chambers.

As he walked into the room he scanned it over, making sure nothing was out of place, hoping that the Trickler hadn’t been in the room before him.

Remembering the poultice that was in his pocket, he pulled it out, wishing he had thought to show Gauis instead of merely mentioning it. He would have to let Gauis examine in later after he took a more thorough look. The whole situation had left him on edge.

Looking at the poultice now, he could sense an aura of magic around it. What could the Trickler have possibly done to it?

He sat down on Arthur’s bed—Arthur could yell at him when he showed up—and examined it.

Merlin felt a strong pull towards the poultice, as if it was calling out to him. Wanting him to keep it with him, to fall sleep, and let the magic help him.

He shook his head. This couldn’t be right. He didn’t know what kind of spell the Trickler had put on it, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

_What if he put one in Arthur’s bed_ , Merlin thought, staring at the poultice in his hands. He quickly put the poultice back in his pocket before making his way towards the bed. He crouched down, feeling more and more woozy by the second as he checked under the bed, only to see nothing abnormal there. Standing back up, he pulled the pillows away from the headboard, a sense of dread coming over him.

And there it was. Another poultice. This one surely meant for Arthur.

Merlin, who realized that he must be quickly succumbing to spell on the first poultice, whispered his own spell to levitate the poultice made for Arthur into the fire, in hopes that the flames would destroy it. He would keep the other to show Gauis and figure out what nefarious plans Trickler had in mind.

Still though, it was getting harder to resist the spell on the poultice meant for the Lady Vivian. He was afraid to leave it be, fearing Arthur to see it, or even King Uther. He would have no explanation and surely Uther would not believe that it was a simple poultice. Not with the effect it was currently having on Merlin. It was almost lulling him into some sort of trance, willing him to sleep. He must have kept the poultice near him too long. He tried to shake his head to clear his vision, but it didn't help. What he needed was to get back to Gauis before the spell completely overtook his senses.

Merlin stumbled as he attempted to leave, his legs feeling like lead, and reaching out to steady himself on the edge of the bed. Getting his bearing as best as he could, he quickly pulled the poultice out of his pocket, holding it in his hand with a spell on his lips. But before he could utter a word his vision turned fuzzy and he felt himself fall sideways onto the bed, sleep overtaking him completely, and then he knew no more.

***

Arthur couldn’t suppress a sigh at the sight before him. There was Merlin, passed out and snoring, on his— _his_!—bed as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Lazy excuse of a manservant,” Arthur mumbled to himself before grabbing his night clothes. “Guess I’ll just have to change myself then. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Make the prince clothe himself...the disrespect.”

He could hear Merlin snoring as he stepped behind his changing divider. “I can’t believe this,” he continued ranting, haphazardly changing, and tossing his clothes onto the floor.

“That’ll teach him...fall asleep on _my_ bed…”

Arthur stood at the side of the bed, tapping his foot, as he watched over Merlin. “All right then, up and at ‘em, Merlin!”

Merlin seemed to snore louder at that.

“For goodness sake, _Mer_ lin! Wake up!” Arthur continued, exasperated, jostling Merlin.

Merlin bolted awake, looking rather woozy.

Arthur frowned at him, before asking him sarcastically, “So lovely of you to wake. Did you have a nice nap?”

“What? Arthur?” Merlin asked, squinting at him, before attempting to stand up from the bed, to which he promptly fell back, his right hand tightly gripping onto something that Arthur couldn’t see.

“Are you ill?” Arthur asked nervously, as he stepped closer to Merlin. “Here, let me help you up.”

Arthur couldn’t help the pang of worry that settled in his gut at the sight of Merlin. Was he just sick? Did something happen to him? He had seemed fine to Arthur earlier, and much as it pained him to admit, he needed Merlin alert and with him. Especially now with the Kings here.

Arthur swung Merlin’s arm around his shoulder, as he lifted Merlin out of bed.

He needed to get him to Gauis right away.

Luckily, he made to Gauis' room without running into anyone on the way, not wanting to have to explain why he was carrying Merlin about.

“Gauis!” he called out, kicking open the already slightly opened door.

“Sire,” Gauis replied, taking in the sight of Merlin. “What happened? Set him down.”

Arthur set him down onto Gauis’ bed.

“I found him in my room, sleeping, and holding this.” Arthur showed him the poultice he found clutched in Merlin’s hand ”He did wake up briefly, but as soon as he saw me, he passed out.”

“Hmm,” Gauis said, checking Merlin’s pulse before looking over the poultice. “I wonder…”

“Is he poisoned?” Arthur asked, worried. The idiot would go and get himself poisoned, again.

“I don’t believe so, sire,” Gauis said before rifling through his books. “But I will make sure. For now, he must rest. I don’t believe he is in any immediate danger.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Gauis shook his head. “Not at the moment. Go and rest. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Arthur nodded his acquiescence though he didn’t want to leave Merlin. He trusted Gauis to figure out what happened. He resolved to check on him first thing in the morning.

***

“Rise and shine!” Arthur heard Merlin shout, rousing him from sleep the next morning. Arthur opened his eyes to glare at him, squinting from the sunlight, before he shoved his head under his pillows.

Arthur could hear Merlin tut at him as he made his way over the bed, shaking him.

“Sire, you must get up,” Merlin insisted, pulling lightly at the covers.

“Go away,” Arthur croaked out, lifting his head out from under the pillows for a moment.

“I shan’t,” Merlin argued, grabbing at Arthur in an attempt to pull him up. Arthur swatted him away.

“How are you even here right now? Shouldn’t you be in bed recovering and not bothering me,” Arthur grumbled, rubbing at his eyes, as he gave in and sat up. “Last I saw you, you were passed out. I thought you were poisoned!” 

“Nope, you can’t get rid of me that easy. I am perfectly fit,” Merlin announced, grinning.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Arthur said, suspicious. “You’re honestly telling me that Gauis gave you the okay to go back to work; that you don’t need any rest?”

“Yes, absolutely, I told you I’m fine. I had been feeling under the weather, and the stress from all this”—he waved his hand around—“just got to me. I feel better now that I’ve rested.”

“So, if I were to go and ask him he would corroborate your story?”

“Without a doubt.”

Arthur stared at him, squinting, before rolling his eyes. “I don’t believe you, but what else is new.”

“Would I ever lie to you, my lord?”

He had to be joking. “It’s like you do this on purpose.”

Merlin simply beamed in response.

“Now, sire, we must get you dressed, unfortunately.” He gave Arthur a once over that left Arthur feeling distinctly unnerved.

“I—are you sure you’re alright, Merlin?” Arthur asked as he got out of bed, wishing he had slept in a nightshirt. 

“I have never been better, sire.” Merlin grinned, giving him what seemed to be just short of a leer. “Absolutely, never better.”

Arthur sighed, feeling weary.

Merlin tutted at him again before pulling Arthur over towards him. “Now, I’ve selected this white tunic to wear today as it makes your hair and eyes truly pop, my lord…”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Arthur reiterated.

“And these trousers, well, let’s just say you’ll have never looked better. Now, chop chop. Up you get.” Merlin held out his hand to help Arthur up.

Arthur grasped his hand, feeling that familiar spark, whenever the two of them touched. He cleared his throat as he let go, pushing his feelings to the back of his mind.

“Let’s get to it, shall we?” Merlin asked, smiling widely.

“You know, you are awfully chipper for feeling so poorly just last night,” Arthur commented taking a new pair of trousers and pants from Merlin before stepping behind the divider to change.

“I must say, you are certainly giving me a reason to be cheerful,” Merlin said, giving Arthur another leer as Arthur walked back around the divider, wishing he had thought to take the shirt with him.

Arthur could feel himself turning beet red as Merlin helped him put his shirt on. His lingering touches leaving his skin feeling as if it was on fire.

_What is with Merlin this morning and what is with_ me, Arthur thought, shaking his head as if that would clear his thoughts.

Merlin fiddled with the strings on Arthur’s tunic for a moment, before patting him on the chest and declaring, “You’re all set.”

“Thanks…” Arthur said hesitantly after a moment of staring between them.

Merlin smiled widely at him as Arthur continued to stare at him oddly.

“Honestly, what is wrong with you today?” Arthur questioned, scrutinizing him a little more. “If you’re lying to me about what Gauis said…”

Merlin shrugged, seemingly dismissing Arthur’s concern. “I’m fine, honestly. And really, I can’t just be happy to see you?”

Arthur quickly opened and closed his mouth, seemingly unable to come up a retort. It was too early for Merlin to be this irritating.

Before Arthur could process what was happening, Merlin leaned closer to Arthur and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll see you after your meeting, sire,” Merlin said softly, looking down at his feet, as Arthur stood still, shocked into silence. He hurried out of the room, leaving behind a gaping Arthur.

***

Arthur was willing to chalk up the morning as being nothing more than a mere anomaly in his life that has seemingly always been odd ever since he met Merlin. Maybe he imagined the whole thing. Maybe all the pressure from this meeting of the kingdoms was getting to him.

Either way, Arthur had to push it from his mind.

“Prince Arthur!” a voice called out to him.

Arthur turned to see King Alined’s jester heading towards him, and he cringed as he approached, remembering the other day. “Can I help you?” he asked, eyebrow raised, weary.

“Yes, sire, King Alined was wondering if you would be so inclined to show Lady Vivian around Camelot? He fears she may get restless,” Trickler replied.

“I think it may be best to see if the Lady Morgana is available.”

“Oh no, no, sire,” Trickler pressed on. “It is only you that must see to her. It is of the utmost importance. I must say, are you sure that you don’t want to see her?”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean,” Arthur said, side-eyeing the man.

The Trickler appeared to look a little worried. “Come, come, your Highness, a mere visit won’t upset your busy schedule. Just pop in for a quick moment to say hello. You’re all the Lady Vivian can talk about.”

“I have other more important matters that I need to attend to—”

“I insist that you must, your Highness,” Trickler interrupted, grabbing hold of Arthur’s arm and directing him towards where Lady Vivian was staying.

“Unhand me at once,” Arthur growled, shaking Trickler off of him.

“Terribly sorry, sire,” Trickler said, giving Arthur a quick bow. “But if you could just...knock. She’s expecting you.”

Arthur took a deep, steadying breath. It wouldn’t do for him to lose his temper now. He could only imagine what his father would say.

He knocked on the door. “Lady Vivian, it’s Prince Arthur. May I come in?”

Arthur briefly glanced at Trickler who seemed to be positively beaming. It made Arthur feel as if some trick was being played upon him.

The door opened quickly. “Prince Arthur, what could you possibly need at this hour of the morning?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trickler’s jaw drop, as if he couldn’t understand what was happening.

“Trickler, here, said that you were expecting me?”

Lady Vivian all but cackled. “As if I would need you for something, Prince Arthur. Run along now, and go do what daddy says.” She promptly shut the door in his face.

Arthur stood there, blinking rapidly at the interaction. “Do you derive some sick pleasure from causing complete and utter irritation?” he wondered aloud to Trickler.

“That’s not—something’s not—I don’t understand,” Trickler stammered.

“No one will ever understand the mind of a woman,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes at the Trickler. “Now if you would be so kind as to let me get about my day. I do have duties to attend to.”

Arthur quickly walked away, thinking there was no way that the day could get any more bizarre.

***

Of course, Arthur was wrong.

Merlin had cornered Arthur as he was retrieving his sword before heading to the training field to meet up with the knights.

“My lord!” Merlin called, smiling from ear to ear as soon as he saw Arthur.

“Merlin,” Arthur replied, “I see you don’t believe in doing your duties today. I’m going to be late for training, seeing as how I had to put on my own armour and fetch my sword.”

“I would be ever so willing to get your sword whenever you so ask of me, my prince.” Merlin grinned.

Arthur choked on air. “Excuse me? Have you lost your mind?”

“Only if you ask of me, though, sire,” Merlin said, oblivious. “I do know my way around a sword.” He winked.

Arthur promptly flushed, images infiltrating his mind that he didn’t want to contemplate.

“I’m going to be late,” he said, his voice slightly higher than normal. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, leaving the room, and heading for the field. “Get to work, Merlin! The rest of my armour better look spotless!” 

But now Arthur couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander to Merlin as he watched the knights train. He couldn't—didn’t—want to imagine what would happen if he continued to act as he had earlier in front of all his knights.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that he heard a voice call, “Arthur!” from a distance.

Arthur glanced up to see Merlin making a beeline for him, a seemingly devious smirk on his face. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur unceremoniously dropped his sword in his haste to get away as quick as possible. He winced as everyone looked over at him, confused.

“Uh, that’ll be all for now.” Arthur cleared his throat, willing the blush he could feel creeping up his face to fade. At the rate he was going, he was going to be permanently red-faced. “There will be another training session tomorrow morning; I’ll see you all then,” Arthur spoke as he walked backwards away from them, keeping a sizable distance between him and Merlin.

He nodded at his rather dumbfounded knights and quickly turned, hurrying to the nearest castle entrance.

Arthur could feel his heart racing as he all but ran back to his bedroom once he reached the castle and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it.

A moment later there was an insistent knock on the door.

Arthur groaned. “Go away, Merlin!”

“But I’ve finished all my chores, sire.”

“Then go bother Gauis instead; I’m sure he could use your help.”

“If you’re sure,” Merlin said, sounding hesitant.

“I’m positive.”

“I’ll be back with your dinner later then, sire.”

Arthur listened as Merlin’s footsteps faded away. “Great, just great,” he mumbled.

***

The rest of the day left Arthur on edge.

He was a mess of nervous and, if he was honest with himself, he had butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Merlin liking him in that way.

But Merlin somehow wasn’t himself. He would never act this brazenly towards him normally. Rude and insolent, though, Arthur would expect nothing less.

As if Merlin could sense that Arthur’s thoughts were on him, he appeared next to him as he stood looking down at the courtyard before him.

“Penny for your thoughts, sire?” Merlin asked, grinning at him.

Arthur huffed a laugh. “We don’t have the time to get into it.”

Merlin frowned, moving closer to him, and squeezed his shoulder. “I always have time for you.”

Gods, now Merlin was just making it worse.

“Here,” Merlin continued, “something to lift your spirits, and think of me.” His eyes flashed gold for a moment, and he seemingly conjured a rose out of thin air, handing it over to Arthur.

Arthur was struck dumb as Merlin placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll take care of you, sire,” he said, stepping back from Arthur. “I have to run some errands for Gauis, but be on the lookout for some reminders of just how much I care.”

Merlin walked away leaving Arthur standing there, rose in hand. He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

And when the rose in his hand fluttered and bloomed another stem and flower petals, well, Arthur knew he had a lot more to be concerned about.

With the rose clutched in his hand, he fled back to his room, his thoughts running wild. Merlin had magic? What other explanation could there be? He saw his eyes flash gold...

Arthur didn’t know whether to be furious with Merlin or simply hurt. Why did Merlin never tell him? And why would he perform such an act so openly in front of him? He knew the law.

Arthur’s mind was racing, but he couldn’t deal with this now, not with the five kingdoms here. He could be upset later about Merlin's lies (did he ever really know him?), but for all that these past few days had been bizarre, he knew deep down beneath the layer of hurt—gods he was well and truly hurt, he didn’t want anything to happen to Merlin. Arthur knew that he would protect Merlin no matter what.

With that resolution in mind, it was then that Arthur began noticing little, odd occurrences throughout the rest of the day that could only be a result of Merlin. Like how his jacket responded to whether he was warm or cold, keeping at the perfect temperature, feeling all the while as if he was constantly being hugged. The constant array of snacks left in his room (all his favourites), the notes left in places Merlin knew he would be that spontaneously changed statements—one flashed alternatively between “A day just wouldn’t be complete without a Knight” and “Even if he is a royal prat.”

And then there was the dragon. Arthur wasn’t completely sure what it was made of—paper?—that followed him around his room, as if it was his companion, often laying on his shoulder as he worked. Which is where it was now, resting comfortably as Arthur looked over scrolls regarding the peace treaty.

Nevertheless, Arthur tried to ignore the magic. He didn’t, couldn’t think about it. It all led his thoughts into wondering why Merlin came here to Camelot? Didn’t he understand the risk?

And why, _why_ , didn’t he ever tell him?

Arthur glanced over towards the door when he heard someone knock. Hesitantly, he got up, resigning himself to the fact that it was Merlin. Between the magic and whatever it was that going on with Merlin (for there had to be something), it was all leaving Arthur feeling quite out of his depth.

“I have your dinner, my lord,” Merlin said as soon as Arthur opened the door, promptly walking over to set the tray of food on Arthur’s desk.

“I picked those especially for you.” Merlin winked, nodding towards the daisies.

“Right,” Arthur drawled as he made his way back to his desk to sit down. “Thank you?” He squinted at Merlin, looking hesitant and confused. It seemed that was all he was feeling lately when it came to Merlin.

“Only the best for the one I love.” Merlin met Arthur’s gaze smiling bright.

Arthur promptly choked on the water he was drinking. “I beg your pardon?” he asked, incredulous. Arthur could feel his face heating up at Merlin’s blatant display of affection.

Merlin, oblivious to Arthur’s discomfort, plopped down in the chair next to him, dragging it closer until their knees were touching, a bright smile still attached to his face as he reached over for a grape and popped it into his mouth.

“We’re two sides of a coin, Arthur, you can’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

“I’m not quite sure it could be put that way…” Arthur mumbled, flustered, pushing his chair back slowly as if he could escape him.

“Oh, but that’s exactly what it is, sire.” He snatched up another grape, before getting up and leaning over to whisper into Arthur’s ear. “I’m sure you won’t be able to resist me for long.”

Merlin took one last look at Arthur, who was sputtering in his own defense, and smirked. “Good night, Arthur.”

***

“What is going on between you and Merlin?” Leon asked, nodding over to where Merlin was sitting, intermittently winking at Arthur and polishing Arthur’s sword.

Arthur had managed to avoid Merlin for most of the day, claiming he was busy and didn’t need his help, but here he was, obscenely polishing Arthur’s things. Arthur tried not to look over at him often.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Leon. “He’s gone completely mental is what’s happened.”

Or maybe Arthur had at this point. He couldn’t be sure anymore.

All throughout training Arthur could feel Merlin’s gaze on him, and if he even glanced over for a moment Merlin winked or horrifyingly blew him a kiss. Arthur prayed that none of the knights noticed.

“Did something happened between the two of you?” Leon pressed.

“What do you mean?”

Leon merely gave him a look in response.

“I haven’t done anything,” Arthur argued.

Leon looked as if he was restraining himself from rolling his eyes. “I never said you did. I was merely thinking that the two of you finally got your act together from the way Merlin’s acting anyway.”

“I—” Arthur stuttered out. “What?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Leon continued on, “I mean, there’s always seemed to be something between the two of you, but lately he can’t take his eyes off you.”

Of course. “Has everyone noticed then?” Arthur lamented, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, he’s not exactly subtle, sire,” Leon replied, looking over again at Merlin who was grinning at the two of them.

“I am very much aware of that.”

“Merlin is one of a kind.” Leon shook his head, a sly grin on his face. “You better treat him right.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked, exasperated.

Leon ignored him, grinning as he patted Arthur on the shoulder. “I don’t know why you’re so defensive,” Leon continued, his smirk growing the more he spoke. “Most of the castle already thought you were together anyway.”

Arthur gaped, indignant, at the accusation.

Leon merely smiled at Arthur, ignoring his spluttering attempts at denial, and walked over to where was Merlin sat, saying that he “better go help the Prince before he keels over from embarrassment.”

Arthur stood up straighter and glared sharply at both Leon and Merlin.

“Training is over. Be prepared bright and early tomorrow,” Arthur declared, his eyes roaming over his knights.

He abruptly turned and made his way back towards the castle. He sighed as he heard Merlin scurrying to catch up to him.

“Sire,” Merlin said, reaching out and grabbing Arthur’s elbow.

Arthur felt his eye twitch. “ _Mer_ lin,” he all but growled.

“ _Ar_ thur,” Merlin mimicked, not letting the grip on his arm lessen.

“Can you please be a competent servant for once in your life?” Arthur asked, exasperated as they made their way towards the armory. “And let go of me, I do know how to walk.”

“Yes, of course, you’re a fine walker, sire. I apologize.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin until he let go. “That cheek is going to get you in trouble one day.”

“Maybe,” Merlin grinned, looking over at Arthur as they walked side by side, “but I’m thinking it’ll be the right kind of trouble.” He winked. “If you know what I mean…”

“God help me,” Arthur mumbled, feeling himself turn beet red. “What is wrong with you?” he choked out. “Honestly, you can’t speak to me like that.”

“I think you’ll find—” Merlin leaned in close. Arthur could feel his breath on his ear. “—that you like it more than you can admit.”

Arthur would never admit that out loud.

“Have you enjoyed my gifts, sire?” Merlin asked. “I made sure you would enjoy each and every one.”

“Yes, about that,” Arthur started. “Do be a little more careful in how you go about those things. There’s only so much I can explain away.” He pointedly looked at the paper dragon that was curled up on one of his capes. He hoped it hadn't been there long.

“Of course, my lord.” Merlin winked again. “I can be subtle.”

Gods help him. This couldn’t possibly end well.

***

Arthur wasn’t sure whether he should avoid Merlin at all costs or deal with him head on.

Merlin’s flirting had become increasingly more pointed, and he seemed uncaring if anyone saw or heard him. Arthur couldn’t be sure, but he thought that some of the servants had to be laughing at his permanent red face and stuttering whenever Merlin cornered him.

Arthur just didn’t know how to respond. He was embarrassed to admit that he was inexperienced when it came to flirting and being in love. He didn’t know how to react, and with this being _Merlin_ , well, it left him feeling like a nervous wreck and not in any way a noble prince.

Arthur had locked himself in his bedchamber, hoping to get away from Merlin for a little while at the very least.

He was stood at his window, gazing outside, listening to the birds chirp when he first heard the sounds of a mandolin.

He turned his gaze down to the courtyard to see Merlin standing there, smiling up at him.

A wave of embarrassment passed over Arthur. He could only hope that Merlin wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to.

“Prince Arthur!” Merlin called out. “Listen and enjoy!”

_Oh gods_ , Arthur thought, _this wasn’t happening_. He could only hope that his father wouldn’t hear about this.

Merlin strummed, humming along, (and really—since when could Merlin play an instrument or sing for that matter?), before singing:

“ _Prince Arthur, you’re the one. The only one that I need. Protect and save that’s my Pendragon’s way. Oh, you’re all I need…_ ”

There was another verse before Arthur could find it in himself to hurriedly close the window in his bedchamber, torn between laughing at his ridiculous manservant or being ever so slightly pleased at the attention.

Regardless, for now, he needed a break.

***

But, of course, Merlin found Arthur later on that evening.

He had stepped out of his room briefly, flagging down Guinevere in hopes that she would bring him some food and not ask any questions.

But it was then that Merlin walked down the corridor, a blinding smile on his face. Arthur felt his pulse immediately begin to race.

Gwen looked curiously between the two of them.

“My prince, how have you enjoyed today?” Merlin asked.

“You really outdid yourself with the song.” Arthur winced as Gwen mouthed ‘song’ at him, confused.

“I was hoping you would enjoy that, sire,” Merlin grinned. “I meant every word.”

Arthur hated how Merlin affected him. How there was a part of him that so desperately wanted this to be real. But he had this lingering feeling that something was wrong with Merlin.

“Right,” Arthur drawled, unsure as to what to say.

Merlin, meanwhile, continued grinning broadly at him—this week had been nothing but bright smiles from him and each time Arthur fell a little more in love. Gods, he was in love with him?

“...okay, sire?” he heard Merlin ask.

“Um,” Arthur stuttered, wishing he had heard the first part of what Merlin said.

“I’ll find you later,” Merlin said softly, pressing yet another kiss to Arthur’s cheek.

He stood there, hand pressed to the spot that Merlin’s lips just were as he watched Merlin walk away, wondering what he would do when everything was back to normal.

He shook his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts, focusing on the present.

“Wow, the mighty Prince Arthur, rendered speechless by his flirting manservant,” Gwen giggled.

“Guinevere,” Arthur stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t read anything into this.”

“Yes, of course, milord.” Gwen smiled, pausing a moment before adding, “Have you told him how you feel yet?”

“How I _feel_?” Arthur felt his face turning red, as he stuttered. “Feel about what? That he’s a pitiful excuse for a manservant? I’m sure he’s aware.”

“Whatever you say, sire,” Gwen said, laughing softly. “I’ll be back soon.”

Arthur nodded, heading back into his room. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

***

The moment that Merlin left the next morning, Arthur all but ran to Gauis’ room. He knew that if there was anyone that was going to help him figure out whatever this was that was happening, it would be Gauis.

“Gauis,” Arthur panted as he slammed the door shut behind him. He quickly sprinted past Gauis to Merlin’s room, making sure that Merlin didn’t head back there after he left Arthur.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the room was indeed empty.

“Is everything alright, sire?” Gauis questioned, as Arthur made his way back towards him.

“It’s Merlin,” Arthur stated, crossing his arms. “Has he been acting any differently around you at all?”

“I wouldn’t say anything that’s too out of the ordinary,” Gauis answered. “It is Merlin after all,” he added as an afterthought.

Arthur poorly held back a snort.

“What seems to be the matter?”

“He—well…” Arthur trailed off for a moment. “It would seem that I have become, let’s say, an object of his affection.”

Gauis furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not sure what you mean; you know Merlin cares deeply for you. He hasn’t harmed you in any way, has he?”

“No, unless you include being serenaded,” Arthur acknowledged. If only it was that simple. “But it would seem that he has become more forward in his approaches.”

Gauis was still giving Arthur a deadpan look. “Are you sure he’s not simply telling you how he feels?”

Arthur groaned, wishing he could get Gauis to understand. “You clearly haven’t seen him around me lately, have you? You haven’t heard the gossip going around the castle?”

The gossip that Merlin was fervently attempting to woo Arthur was all anyone would talk about to the point that wherever Arthur went, he came across giggling servants and odd looks. Luckily, all Arthur had to do was glare at them to the best of his ability and they stopped immediately. He was the Prince of Camelot, damn it, and he would be shown some respect.

“I’m afraid I haven’t sire,” Gauis conceded, pausing as the door swung open to reveal Merlin, barging in.

Arthur was immediately filled with dread and nervousness the moment Merlin noticed his presence. As much as Arthur complained about the way Merlin was acting there was no way he could deny that it made him feel as if he was sixteen again and wishing the seamstress's daughter would kiss him again.

“Arthur!” Merlin grinned as he walked up to him. “I didn’t think I would see you again so soon!”

Arthur looked at him suspiciously. “Merlin,” he said, nodding.

“Were you looking for me?” Merlin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Um,” Arthur coughed, clearing his throat, “I was, actually.”

He attempted to will away the nervous fluttering in his stomach as Merlin looked at him increasingly more fond and pleased at the omission.

“What can I help you with?” Merlin questioned, stepping even closer as he looked up at Arthur through his lashes, smiling softly.

Gods give him strength. “Yes, well, I have a few shirts that need mending right away.”

“Oh.” Merlin deflated a little as he matched Arthur’s step backward with a move forward. “Is that all?”

Arthur hesitated for a moment as he backed into the wall behind him. It didn’t stop Merlin from moving as close as he could possibly could. Arthur averted his eyes to the ceiling.

“For now,” Arthur said, straining his neck upwards, as if he could get away from Merlin pressing lightly against his front. He could only imagine how odd this whole thing must look to Gauis.

“I’ll see you later then,” Merlin all but purred.

Arthur merely glanced over at Gauis as Merlin turned and skipped into his bedroom.

Arthur could only hope that he would stay in there until he and Gauis could figure out what was happening.

“I see what you mean now, sire,” Gauis commented, his eyes still focused on the doorway. “There is definitely something odd happening.”

Arthur sighed. “Any ideas?”

“Maybe whatever was in that poultice affected him more than I thought…” Gauis trailed off, walking towards the bookshelf.

“Do you think that the poultice held some sort of magic spell?” Arthur asked.

“Hmm, I think it could be.” Gauis made a quiet “ah ha!” as he pulled a book off the shelf. “If I’m correct, I believe the poultice contained a love spell—intended for you, sire. Merlin made mention that Trickler was trifling through Lady Vivian's things, and that he grabbed some of _your_ hair.”

“A love spell. Are you sure?”

Gauis nodded, beckoning Arthur over to him. “See here: ‘The spell will render the subject deeply enamoured with whomever’s hair is spelled. The subject will be consumed with the thoughts of said person, and heretofore, in love. The only way to break spell is with a True Love’s Kiss.’”

“True love’s kiss?” Arthur asked, deadpan.

“It would seem so, sire,” Gauis said, closing the book.

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How are we meant to find _Mer_ lin’s true love? And get them to kiss him?”

It seemed as if they were faced with an impossible task. Arthur could hardly think of a time when Merlin had even expressed any interest in anyone at all. They didn’t have time to send Hunith a letter seeing if there was someone in Ealdor.

_Gods, what if it was Will?_ Arthur thought, the weight of the situation dawning on him. _Or what if it was..._ him. But, no. No, it couldn't be.

Gauis gave him a scrutinizing look. “I think you’ll find that it won’t be as difficult as you think.”

What was Arthur supposed to do with that?

“I’ll make up a list immediately,” Arthur said. “Try and keep Merlin contained here, and I’ll bring people by as soon as I can.”

Gauis merely raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll do what I can.”

***

Before Arthur could do anything, he needed to speak to his father. The peace talks were well underway, but with this threat—that clearly had been meant for him—he had to know about it, at the very least. Especially since Arthur wasn’t sure if there was a bigger plot at hand or not.

The fact that Merlin was under a love potion spell and was a sorcerer on the other hand…

Arthur would take that to his grave.

Arthur made his way to the throne room where he knew his father would be taking a meal, hopefully on his own.

“Father,” Arthur said as he walked into the room, that was luckily lacking people aside from a few guards and his father. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Uther looked up and nodded, saying, “Arthur, of course, sit.”

“Is the treaty to be finalized today?” Arthur asked, wondering just how to go about this.

“Yes, if all goes to plan,” Uther replied, as Arthur shifted in his seat. “Was there something that you needed to discuss with me?”

“I have reason to believe that someone—from one of the other kingdoms—made an attempt to put me under a love spell. For what reason exactly, I am unsure. To derail the talks? Embarrass me? Both?” Arthur shrugged. “Luckily I managed to thwart their attempt, but I wonder if they won’t try to strike again with a different tactic before the day is out.”

“And whom do you believe to be behind this?” Uther asked, serious. For a moment Arthur wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. He only hoped that his father would believe that Arthur would take care of everything.

“I believe it was Trickler, the jester of King Alined,” Arthur continued. “I wish to speak with King Alined myself, and make sure that he understands the seriousness of what could have happened.”

“He knows that magic is not tolerated in Camelot,” Uther said, looking aggravated.

“I will make sure to instill in him that notion,” Arthur said. “But I don’t want this to derail the talks. I will deal with this.”

“See that you do,” Uther said, tired. “And Arthur, arrest Trickler at once.”

“Yes, father,” Arthur replied, taking his leave.

***

Arthur hurried through the castle trying to catch up with any maidservant or towns women that would have met Merlin, that he could have liked.

He quickly explained what had happened, asking them to be discreet, and to go to Gauis’ chambers as quickly as possible.

It was then that he all but ran into Guinevere, who had rounded the corner at the same time he did.

“Guinevere, are you alright?” Arthur asked, steadying her.

“I’m fine, sire, thank you,” Gwen replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Hold on, Guinevere, if you could…” Arthur started. If there was anyone to break the spell on Merlin, well, it had to be Guinevere. Merlin adored her and vice versa. 

If only it wouldn’t break his own heart in the process.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Arthur is fine,” he said, before continuing. “Merlin—Merlin has been enchanted.”

“Enchanted?” Gwen asked, surprised. “Is he hurt?”

“Not exactly. Remember when he stumbled upon us the other day?” He flushed remembering Merlin’s blatant flirting.

Gwen nodded.

“He’s under a love spell. He’s been enchanted to love me.”

“I doubt that’s the work of a spell, my lord.”

Arthur shot her a look to which she merely stood her ground in response.

“He is enchanted,” he reiterated. “And he currently needs his true love’s kiss to break the spell. I’m looking for anyone who may be able to break it. And you…”

“You think I will?” Gwen asked.

“I believe so.”

Gwen looked at him, studying him, before sighing. “I will help in any way I can.”

“Thank you, Guinevere,” Arthur said, smiling. “I’m having everyone meet in Gauis’ chambers, I know you’ll be discreet.”

Gwen looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but held herself back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur caught a glimpse of King Alined walking towards them.

“Excuse me, Guinevere,” Arthur said, before calling out to King Alined.

“Prince Arthur, it’s good to see you,” King Alined said. “Will you be sitting in on the talks today?”

“I’m afraid not, my lord,” Arthur replied. “I have other pressing issues to deal with. Speaking of, are you aware that your jester made an attempt to enchant me and the Lady Vivian in, what can only be presumed, as a crack at derailing these peace talks.”

King Alined stood before him, looking both shifty and shocked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yes, luckily the spelled poultices were intercepted before either of us could be enchanted. I could only imagine what would have happened if both wouldn’t have been.”

“I—yes, I should say so,” King Alined replied.

“King Uther has called for the arrest of Trickler,” Arthur stated, staring King Alined down. “Do with him what you may, but he may never return to Camelot again. As soon as the talks are done, leave. Take him with you at once.”

“Understood,” King Alined said. “You will make a fine king one day, Prince Arthur. A fine king.”

Arthur nodded, feeling a little weight lift from his shoulders. “Thank you, King Alined.”

King Alined turned and continued his walk to the council room as Arthur made his way back to Gauis’ chambers. He knew what he had to do next.

***

“Sire, may I ask why there is a line of people waiting outside of my door?” Gauis asked Arthur who had barged back into Gauis’ chambers later that day.

“We needed people to try and break the spell, and well”—Arthur gestured to the door—“here we go.”

Gauis merely stared at him for a moment before sighing and taking off his glasses. “I suppose we should begin then? Have you told them what to expect?”

“I may have not said the exact reasoning for what is happening, but they are aware of what is at stake.”

“Right,” Gauis said, weary. “I have Merlin in a sleep induced state. True love’s kiss will not only wake him up, but it will return him to his normal self. Shall we begin?”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll wait in the room with Merlin, send them in one at a time.”

“Of course, sire.”

Arthur made his way into Merlin’s room, rolling his eyes at the mess that was his bedroom, before taking a seat next to Merlin who was laid out on his bed in a knocked out slumber.

This man had changed everything for him. He needed to break this spell.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Enter,” Arthur said, still looking over at Merlin.

“My lord,” a chambermaid who Merlin often talked about said as she walked over towards them.

“What will you have me do?” she asked, glancing between them.

“For Merlin to wake, he needs to be kissed by his true love. I ask that this never be spoken of again regardless of if it works, for his sake.”

“And what if he doesn’t wake?” she questioned.

“Then we move on, and hope we can find his true love.”

She nodded in understanding. “Shall I?”

“Please,” Arthur said, a wave of nervous overtaking him. _What if this didn’t work?_

Shaking his head, he waited anxiously, as she placed a chaste kiss to Merlin’s lips. After a moment she stood, the two of them waiting for a sign of change, but nothing came.

Arthur wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed.

“Sorry,” the chambermaid whispered, giving Arthur a sad smile as she left the room.

Arthur sighed. “Send in the next person, Gauis!” he called.

One by one people placed a kiss upon Merlin to no avail. The cook’s assistant that Merlin waxed poetic about whenever she gave him an extra biscuit? Nothing. The woman who sold jewelry in the lower town that always left Merlin looking flustered? Absolutely nothing.

Arthur was quickly losing hope that they would ever find someone to break the spell.

Finally, the last person to try was Guinevere. Arthur’s nerves felt completely shattered. She had to be the one, she had to be.

“Guinevere,” Arthur said as she walked in.

“My lord,” she replied, looking dismayed to see Merlin in such a state. “Will he wake if we do not find anyone?”

“He will, yes, but he will still not be himself.”

Gwen breathed a heavy sigh, before nodding to herself and approaching Merlin’s bedside.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s mouth. Arthur waited with bated breath to see what would happen. Surely Merlin would wake now…

But nothing changed.

Arthur sat back in his chair, surprised that nothing that happened. 

“Maybe you should be the one, sire…” Gwen suggested quietly. “I know I mentioned it before, but Arthur, sire…”

Arthur felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. Him? Kiss Merlin? That was preposterous. He couldn’t be Merlin’s one true love...

“Arthur,” Gwen continued after a moment. “It’s alright.” She squeezed his arm gently. “I won’t say anything. Just know that it’s okay.”

She gave him one last smile, before nodding, saying, “I’ll leave you to it, my lord.”

Arthur couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Merlin always had a special place in his life, but if this turned out to be true: that the feelings that he so desperately tried to shove away, to not think about, could be returned? He didn’t know what to feel.

It would be hard enough to be in love with a man under his father’s rule, let alone a servant, but one who was a sorcerer on top of that. Gods, they had so much to talk about.

Arthur sat down next to Merlin’s sleeping form, his hands shaking. He could defeat knights and lords, but here he was, quaking at the thought of kissing someone. Someone he was all but in love with.

Gods help him.

He looked down at Merlin’s still, sleeping form. How could he ever have run from this? Merlin was worth it, and damn the consequences.

Slowly, Arthur leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Merlin’s. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Merlin’s lips on his, hoping that this would work.

Arthur pulled away, almost afraid to see what would happen next.

“Arthur,” Merlin mumbled, his eyes opening slowly.

Arthur felt himself warm, a wide grin forming on his face. “Merlin, you’re back.” Gods, it worked. _It worked_.

“Hmm?” Merlin mumbled.

“Go back to sleep.” Arthur brushed a few strands of hair away from Merlin’s face. “We’ll talk in the morning, you need to rest.”

Merlin gave him a small smile before succumbing to sleep.

***

Arthur really shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up just before dawn surrounded by roses that next morning.

“ _Mer_ lin,” he groaned, sitting up and pushing them off of him, happy that at least they were all dethorned.

Arthur managed to get out of bed, mumbling to himself as he did so. He began to get dressed for the day and sat down at his desk to wait for Merlin to arrive.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to stumble in through the door, looking surprised to see Arthur ready and waiting for him.

Arthur saw his confused gaze glance over to the bed where he noticed the roses, and Arthur saw a hint of a blush cover his cheeks.

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at him in question when Merlin looked back at him sheepishly.

“I have an explanation,” Merlin began, biting at his lower lip. “It’s uh—” He rubbed the back of his neck, hesitant. “I thought you would enjoy them?”

“In my bed, while I was sleeping?” Arthur asked, deadpan.

“Again, I thought you might like them? You’re welcome?” Merlin continued as Arthur sighed in response. “I think my mag—uh, I mean...”

“Right,” Arthur huffed. “Why would I ever expect a clear and honest answer from you.”

“Arthur, I—We should talk about this.”

Arthur stood up, irritated at the whole situation. He began to pace back and forth as Merlin stood there looking torn. “At first I thought this whole thing was just a way for you to mess with me. As if there was no possible way that I could return your feelings, or hell, even know what it’s like to have secrets.” He turned to look at Merlin. “You do realize I’m the Prince, right? It is my job to notice _things_ and you are absolutely terrible at being subtle, spell or not.”

Arthur abruptly shut his mouth, sighing. “It’s just—for a moment, I did want it to be real. And then, things kept escalating and I _knew_ you weren’t yourself.” He looked down at his scuffed-up boots to avoid Merlin’s gaze. “And it was all so...so bizarre and overwhelming. I didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even knew what had happened. And then, I realized that you have—” Arthur couldn’t bring himself to say the word in the moment. “And that I had to come to terms with it as I couldn’t let anything happen to you—and that I—” 

Arthur found the will to look up again as he saw Merlin take a few steps closer towards him, a determined glint in his eyes.

Merlin leaned in, his hands grasping Arthur’s tunic, tugging him until they were standing chest to chest. 

Arthur could do nothing but stand there, shocked, as Merlin pressed his lips against his, his hands still tightly gripping onto Arthur’s tunic as if he was afraid Arthur would run. As if Arthur would ever run from this.

His eyes fluttered closed as he matched Merlin’s pace, moving his hands to rest on Merlin’s waist.

Merlin pulled away quickly as if realizing what he had done. “I’m so—I’m sorry,” he said, flustered, eyes wide. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Merlin,” Arthur muttered, reaching out towards him, but Merlin hurriedly took a step back away from him.

“I’ll see you later,” Merlin said, shaking his head and all but running out the door.

***

Merlin’s heart was pounding as he closed the door behind him, resting against it for a moment.

He felt as if he was waking up from a dream all morning. Waves of embarrassment and _complete_ mortification washed over him as he recalled with clarity all that had happened over the past few days (and the uncomfortable chat he had with Gauis about everything). If he thought he could just pretend it never happened, he was apparently sorely mistaken. From the paper dragon that he saw still fluttering about in Arthur's room to all of the _roses_ , which gods, he wasn’t even under a spell for that. His magic had just reacted, overwhelmed, and...in love. He couldn't believe what all had transpired.

_Gods_ , he thought. _How could I have let this happen? I shouldn’t have kissed him_.

Merlin slowly made his way to his and Gauis' room, hoping the old man would be there.

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Gauis?" he called out.

Merlin sighed as there was no answer. He trudged up to his room, collapsing on top of his bed.

He couldn't stop going over what had happened. Merlin had come to terms with how he felt about Arthur a long time ago, though he never meant to act on it. It would have been futile as Arthur would ultimately have to marry a woman and conceive a child to keep his lineage going. There was no place there for Merlin and he could accept that.

Even if there was a chance Arthur felt the same, Merlin couldn't give him all of that and he wouldn't want Arthur to give up anything either. And then there was the magic.

He was pulled out his thoughts as he heard someone holler his name.

Merlin should have known that it wouldn't take long for Arthur to come chasing after him.

He groaned to himself hoping that if he just laid there, Arthur would just give up and not investigate any further.

“Merlin,” he heard Arthur call as he knocked on the door to Merlin’s room, opening it without waiting for Merlin to answer.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, sitting up. A pit of nervousness settled in his stomach as he thought of what Arthur might say, and whether there was some way to explain this properly.

“We need to talk, Merlin,” Arthur said, stepping further into Merlin’s room. “Please don’t run away this time.”

“It was a strategic exit,” Merlin mumbled as Arthur sat down next to him.

Arthur let out a quiet snort at that.

“Is it straight to the gallows then?” Merlin questioned, softly, the guilt of keeping his magic a secret and his _feelings_ , overtaking him. He couldn’t look Arthur in the eye. Not after everything that had happened, whether he was a willing participant at times or not.

“So, we’re starting with the magic then.”

Merlin could feel his heart begin to race.

“I—You’ve lied to me for a long time, Merlin,” Arthur began, seemingly hesitant, as he twirled the ring on his finger. “I mean...I do understand _why_ , but did you really think I would turn you in? After all we’ve been through?”

“Arthur—”

“I’ve been told all my life that magic is evil. That it’s the root of everything unnatural and wrong in the world. And yet, here you are. You, Merlin, are the furthest thing from evil that I could possibly imagine.

“I’ve tried my best to wrap my head around it. And I confess, it wasn’t at all quick and positive. I wrestled with it. With this version of you that I thought I knew. Gods, I thought I knew you so well, Merlin. But I don’t at all, do I?”

“Arthur, you do. _You do_.”

“Merlin…”

“Arthur, listen for a moment. My magic, this is for you.” Merlin looked at Arthur earnestly. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. “You are my destiny. We are two sides of the same coin. Know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Never.”

“I know, Merlin.”

Merlin felt as if he couldn’t intake enough breath. This couldn’t—Arthur couldn’t possibly…

“I love you for who you are, Merlin,” Arthur said, eyes shining. “And one day when I’m the King of Camelot, things will change. I only ask that you hold on until then. That you stay safe, and that you’re with me...if you so choose.”

“Arthur,” Merlin mumbled, overwhelmed. “You know I love you too, you stupid prat. You’ll be a great king, Arthur. I’ve always known it. It would be an honour to stand by your side.”

Arthur grinned widely at Merlin before pulling him into a kiss. 

Merlin gasped in surprise, before melting into the kiss. The way they fit perfectly together, it felt as if it were a dream. He never thought he would be able to have this, have Arthur in this way. He wouldn’t give it up for the world. Let them try.

Merlin pulled back, resting his forehead against Arthur’s, unable to stop grinning.

“All of this because someone enchanted you, or well, tried to enchant me.” Arthur laughed. “Maybe I should have thanked Trickler.”

Merlin leaned back and shot him a look at that remark. Arthur wasn’t ready to know how many times he had been enchanted already, and how many times Merlin had saved his life, but he couldn’t wait to be able to share things with him.

“Maybe not, but Merlin,” Arthur said, intertwining their hands. “Thank you.”

Merlin smiled back at him, squeezing Arthur’s hand in return. “Here’s to the future.”

“To us.” Arthur smiled.


End file.
